ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sackcity Broadcasting System Final Sign Off (12/31/2016)
A Very Happy Ending Eric: Well, everything turned out perfect at the end. Sackboy: It sure did! Joey: Pizza's here! Oscar: I'm Oscar, yay! Sackboy (Furious Voice): Oh (many times), Joey, Oscar, you were 22 minutes late! THAT'S IT! I'm calling the manager!!! (Joey and Oscar ran out the door screaming.) Eric: Wow! A free pizza! Sackboy: This is our lucky day! First, we saved Imagiscape from a meteor, and now, we get FREE PIZZA! Let's eat! The End Credits Created by SackcityBroadcasting19262016 With help from PixelatedBlock Executive producer Brian Sharp Head Animator swaki Animation Eric Kimberly Treeki Written by Papyrus Sans W.D. Guster Dry Bones SpookyScarySkeleton Storyboard Artists Alvin Hung Whiteboard Animation Guy Voice Actors: Sackboy - Young Guy Eric - Eric Brian - Brian Joey the Pizza Guy - Joey Oscar / Sackboy (Excited Voice) - Eric(Young) Cookie Monster / Sackboy (Tired Voice) - Diesel HTML5 Comet / Sackboy (Mad Voice) - Scary Voice Mayor of Imagination City - Eric Head Writer Nice Diesel Busters Supervising Producer razor036 Supervising Producer for this Production Jane Paley Theme Song: First Noel by Go!Animate Sound Studios Songs: Broadcast News by GNN Sound Action by Go!Animate Sound Studios Suspense - Demon Lair by Go!Animate Sound Studios Joyful Ending by Go!Animate Sound Studios Spongebob Theme Song by Nickelodeon Credits Song: Jazz by Go!Animate Sound Studios Special Thanks to: Go!Animate Production Executive: weatherstar4000video ©Sackcity Broadcasting System 2016. All rights reserved. (Shows Go!Animate Productions logo.) (Shows Go!Animate Network logo.) (Shows the Sackcity Broadcasting System logo.) This is SBS Television. �� �������� Final Sign Off (11:59pm) Hello, fans of LittleBigPlanet! Tonight is a special night for SBS - the Sackcity Broadcasting System, and it will totally lose your sanity FOREVER. First off, all the servers in Japan will shut down tomorrow, which will DELETE all LittleBigPlanet accounts in that country. Next, at the end of the week, LittleBigPlanetNetwork.com will shut down PERMANENTLY due to not being able to run the network anymore. And finally, on Sunday 1/8/2017, this channel will be replaced by MGM Kids, and the website will be replaced by MGMKids.com, and LittleBigPlanet Network website links will redirect to the MGM Kids website. Before we leave, I have a couple of things that I want to tell you all, but was NOT able to for the last 89 years. The world of LittleBigPlanet is UP IN FLAMES. The NEW Universe is NOW upon us. The new HEROIC RULER, MGN Kids, has taken over. And that's not the final words. We really had a good run, even with the attcks, plane crashes, and terrorists. I'm tired now! Sometimes, we have to let things go, and I hate to see it leave. Before we leave the air waves, I want to say thank you. LittleBigPlanet or the Sackcity Broadcasting System would not have been anything without you! We would like to thank all of you for keeping this network alive! We would like to thank each and every one of you for our 90 Years On Air. So without further ado, it's time to say goodbye forever. Goodbye from SBS - The Sackcity Broadcasting System forever. Thank you for the 90 Years on Air! SBS will now shut down in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year, Goodnight and Farewell from the Sackcity Broadcasting System! The Sackcity Broadcasting System has shut down FOREVER! Thank you for watching! After 90 years of the successful television network of all things LittleBigPlanet, we're now saying Farewell